Not the Only One
by h3rshy675
Summary: Konoha doesn't have just one jinchuuriki, it has two. Journey with this girl as she discovers her demon hidden in her body and how she learns to cope with it, while fighting off potential suitors! This is my first story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Hi! This is h3rshy! I just wanted to thank you if you're reading this. This is my very first story and I would really appreciate it if you would give me any advice. So again, thank you. And please review when you're done!_

**KEY:**

_'thoughts'_ - These are just any thoughts that any character could make, though they're mainly Sakura's

**_'thoughts'_** - These are just any thoughts that any demon could make, though they're mainly... someone's. I don't want to spoil the story too much.

"Talking" - Just normal talking

* * *

It was March 28. A woman with long pink hair and evergreen eyes was holding a baby in her arms. She had just given birth to the most beautiful child that she has ever seen. The child had a tuft of pink hair on her head. They were the exact same shade as the cherry blossoms blooming right outside the window. Her eyes were like her mother's, except lighter. They were the color of the jewel, emerald. Having just been born, the child's skin was as soft as silk. It was a soft milky color. One flaw, though, was her slightly larger than normal forehead.

"My child is so beautiful…," the woman, Michiko, whispered. Her child opened her eyes and gazed at her mother with curious eyes.

"I don't even have a name for you yet," Michiko said to her. She looked out the window and looked at the blooming cherry blossom trees.

"That's it," she said to no one in particular. "I'll name you Sakura, for the color of your hair. Sakura Haruno… has a ring to it, nee?" She smiled at her child. The newly dubbed Sakura gave her mother a baby smile. She reached up to hold her mother's finger in her small hand.

"Ooh… aren't you adorable?" Michiko cooed. "I could just look at you forever." Sakura let out a small baby giggle.

"I hope your father gets here soon," Michiko whispered to her. "He would absolutely love you."

As soon as she finished that sentence, a man burst into the room. He had burgundy hair and light silver eyes. His eyes were a trademark for his rather small clan. He was wearing the typical jounin outfit, though in Iwagakure, it was all in light and dark browns. His hiatae-ate was on his right arm. This man's name was Yuki. He was originally from Yukigakure, hence the name.

"There she is! The new mother! And where is my baby girl?" he exclaimed. He looked around and came upon the child in his wife's arms.

"Oh, she's adorable! So, what's her name?" he asked her. In his clan, the mother of the newborn child would name them if they were girls. If it was a boy, the father would name them. Michiko placed Sakura in his arms and was fondly watching him cradling his firstborn child.

"Her name's Sakura, dear," she told him.

"Sakura, huh?" he murmured. "It fits. Cherry blossoms in the spring."

"Honey, what's going on outside?" Michiko asked. Right now, Iwagakure was fighting a demon. It was the Gobi no Houkou, the five-tailed demon dog. Yuki was fighting along with every available shinobi and kunoichi.

"The five-tails has taken down the apartment district and the training grounds," he answered. He knew the only option was to seal the demon inside an infant. He was a trusted jounin so the Tsuchikage decided that he could be trusted with this information. The Tsuchikage decided that Yuki's newborn child will be the one to have the burden of being a jinchuuriki and the Tsuchikage himself will be the one to seal it. Yuki was sad to know that his leader would sacrifice his life. He was probably the best Tsuchikage the village has ever had.

"Michiko, I need to take Sakura away for a bit. It won't take long. Just make sure you're ready to leave when we come back," he told her. He and Michiko had decided that they would leave Iwagakure and travel for a bit until Sakura's turned one. Then they would find a village to live in.

"Ok dear," she replied. She got up to walk around the hospital room to gather the things that she had taken out of her traveling bag. She and Yuki were already prepared to leave.

Yuki took Sakura to the battle field and found his leader gazing at the village. He knew that the Tsuchikage was waiting for him.

"I trust you are ready to leave," he said. The Tsuchikage approved of Yuki's plan and has written them an official letter. The Haruno couple could use it to get into the village of their choice to settle down in.

"Hai. We will leave as soon as possible," Yuki said.

"Then let us go. More of the village will get destroyed if this continues." With that, he ran over to where the demon was destroying parts of the training grounds.

Once they got onto the scene, every ninja there saw their leader perform a long set of hand seals and forced one hand onto the demon and the other hand he gently placed onto Sakura's stomach.

There was a flash of light and an incredibly large wave chakra. When the light disappeared, everyone could see the demon being sucked into Sakura's stomach. In a few moments, their leader fell to the ground and Sakura wailed out.

Yuki rushed to Sakura as the other ninjas ran to their fallen leader. They knew what their leader did and respected his silent wishes. They would not shun Sakura if she were to return to her birth home. Everyone knew about the Haruno couple moving. They would be missed by many.

Yuki looked at his child's stomach. Her stomach had the Shishou Fuuin seal that the Yondaime created. The Yondaime had heard that the Houkou was attacking and sent a summon here with information on the seal. Iwa and Konoha had a very delicate alliance.

He brought Sakura to a medic. The medic was more of a nurse, but she could tell if Sakura had any health problems.

"Excuse me," he said. "Do you know if my child has any health problems?"

"Here, let me see your child," she requested. Yuki handed over Sakura and watched with wary eyes. The medic saw this look. "I won't do anything. I respect Tsuchikage-sama's wishes and will not do anything rash." She looked over Sakura for a few moments.

She handed Sakura back over to him and said, "There's nothing wrong with her health. You have a very beautiful child there. Oh, and good luck with your travel."

"Thank you," he said. He walked over to the crowd of ninja where he knew his leader was. He looked at every face. Some had expressions of sadness, guilt, disbelief, and pity. A couple ninja walked up to him and either wished him good luck or to take a look at his child. There were many compliments on how she was adorable and would grow up to be beautiful. Yuki just smiled and thanked them.

He finally got to his leader. The Tsuchikage had died with a smile on his face. Yuki knew that his leader was proud to have died such an honorable death. Yuki paid his wishes and left to go find Michiko.

He found her waiting outside the hospital with a camping bag on her back and several more by her sides. Yuki sighed. Even though Michiko was a civilian, she had a lot of stuff.

"Are you sure we need all of that?" he asked her.

"Of course! I couldn't live if I didn't have some of this!" she exclaimed.

"Michiko, we're going to be traveling around for nearly a year. We can't have this much stuff with us," he reasoned.

"But I _need_ all of this!" she whined.

"Michiko," he started firmly. "We will be traveling for a year. I will not carry your things around."

"Pretty please?" she asked. Yuki knew that she would be making her puppy eyes at him. He looked away. He did not want to succumb to those eyes. They would be his downfall one day. He snuck a peak at her. She was still making those eyes at him. Yuki felt his resolve waver but then he shook his head.

_'No! I will not go back! Do you not remember when she did this on our honeymoon? Your back ached for days! Don't give in!'_

"No, Michiko. I will _not_ carry your things. We did this on our honeymoon and my back ached for days," he said to her. He was still not looking at her.

"Fine, you sourpuss," she consented. "I won't bring some of this."

"Okay, now let's go. I want to get to a town before nightfall," he said.

"Hai. Let's go. Oh, and I want a nice room if we stay at a hotel, Yuki," she said.

"Okay, okay," he sighed.

So, they set off. They traveled for a couple hours until they reached a town. It wasn't a bad town, but it wasn't extravagant. They stayed the night and left early in the morning. They traveled and visited famous sights. They went to some of the hidden villages. Only a few of them were friendly, like Konoha.

In the blink of an eye, a year came and passed. The couple has decided which village they wanted to stay and raise their child. It was Konoha. Though, just a few months prior, the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. They would help with some of the reconstruction and make sure _no one_ knew of the Houkou inside of Sakura. Only the people who had to know, will know. They reached Konoha a week after Sakura's first birthday.

Yuki and Michiko had already picked their home. It was a homey 2 storey house. It had three bedrooms. One was their room, one was Sakura's, and the last is the guest room. They left the house and was walking towards the Hokage tower.

"Michiko, we need to see the Hokage," Yuki said. "He needs to know about Sakura." During the one year time span, Yuki had told Michiko about Sakura being a jinchuuriki. At first, she was shocked, then terrified, then she accepted. She was shocked that Sakura had the demon, terrified that it could do something to her precious daughter, and she accepted the fact and grew to love her daughter more.

"Hai. But only he will know. If he wants to tell someone else, he has to ask us first and I need to see if that person is worthy of my daughter," she requested.

"Kami. Michiko, you are so protective of our daughter. You do know that she could choose the path to become a kunoichi, right?" Yuki asked.

"Of course. I won't stop her if that's her wish. But I will still protect her if I can," she said.

"If that's what you want to do, then I won't stop you. But we still need to tell the Hokage," he said and stopped outside the big oak double doors. He knocked firmly three times and waited for an answer. Michiko held Sakura tighter.

"Enter," an elderly voice said. It was old but still held a sense of power to it. Yuki opened one door and stepped in and Michiko followed. The Hokage gestured Yuki to shut the door and he did so. They sat in the chairs opposite the Hokage and Michiko got a close up view of her new leader.

He was old. She'd say around his sixties. He was in the traditional red and white Hokage robes and held a pipe between his teeth. His eyes were a comforting dark brown and had a wise look in his eyes, though his face was stoic. It soon broke into a smile as he gazed upon the couple.

"Ah, ohayo Yuki, Michiko," he greeted.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama," they said.

"What was it that you two want to tell me on this beautiful day?" he asked.

"Well, Hokage-sama," Yuki began. "You have heard about the Houkou attack on Iwa, correct?" Yuki waited for a nod before starting again. "Well, Tsuchikage-sama did not know how to defeat it. He asked the Yondaime Hokage, whom I am sad to know that he passed, for something that will defeat the demon. Yondaime Hokage sent a scroll with information on the Shishou Fuuin seal. I'm sure you know what it does, what with the Kyuubi attack. The Houkou was sealed inside an infant. That very infant is right here in this room. The jinchuuriki for the Houkou is my daughter, Sakura." Yuki waited for a reaction. During his speech, the Hokage did not change his expression from the warm smile on his face.

"I see…," the Hokage said. "And what is wrong?"

"What…is…wrong?" Michiko asked. She was confused. She expected a big outburst on how they didn't tell him sooner.

"Yes, what is wrong? I do hope that nothing is wrong with the child. I can tell that she is adorable," the Sandaime said.

"Well, I thought that you would say something other than, 'What is wrong?'. I thought that you would have an outburst," Michiko admitted.

"Oh no. This is perfectly fine. As you know, we ourselves have a jinchuuriki. Uzumaki Naruto is the holder of the Kyuubi. If I could not accept one jinchuuriki then how will I be able to accept two? No, it is perfectly alright. Just let me make sure that the seal is correct. Oh, and make sure you let no one see the seal on her stomach," the Hokage advised. He held is arms out to hold Sakura. Once he had her comfortably in his arms, he took a look at the seal. The Haruno couple waited anxiously.

"Everything is alright. There is nothing wrong with the seal. Oh, and you have a very beautiful child," the Hokage complimented as he handed Sakura back to the couple. The couple breathed a sigh of relief.

"I bet that you also have something else you wanted to tell me, right?" he asked Yuki.

"Hai, I do. I wanted to know if it is okay for me to become a jounin," he asked.

"It is alright. I just want to let Ibiki take a look inside your mind to see if you hold any intents," the Sandaime answered.

"That is perfectly alright. I want to do anything to make sure that my new village is safe," Yuki consented.

"Then, you are dismissed and I will let you know when the appointment is," the Hokage said.

The couple left and got home. The next day, Yuki was requested to go to the ANBU headquarters. Michiko waited at home with Sakura anxiously. Yuki came home hours later looking extremely exhausted and collapsed on the couch in the living room. He told Michiko that he was instated as a jounin of the Leaf and would get his uniform tomorrow. He passed out after that.

* * *

Now, let's skip forward a couple years. Sakura is an 11 year old spitfire. She's a tomboy and loves to get dirty though she absolutely loves her long mid-back hair. Over the years, Sakura's eyes have kept getting lighter and lighter. Now, they're an aqua color. Plus, her pupils have gained a slight slit, making them more wolf like. Her body is slim for an 11 year old. She absolutely loves running and races her father almost everyday. Her mother is exasperated whenever Sakura comes home with dirt and mud stains all over her clothes. Oh, and one last thing. She doesn't know about her being a jinchuuriki.

Today, Sakura's going to the academy for her first day of school. She decided at a very young age that she wanted to become a kunoichi. Her mother was a little saddened at first but then gained enthusiasm for her daughter. Yuki was ecstatic and decided that he wanted to teach Sakura until she was 11. That way, she would not slack off during class. Sakura always had a tendency to forget, get sidetracked, and is easily distracted.

Sakura was wearing a long sleeved black fishnet shirt underneath a crimson red tank top with the white Haruno circle on the back. She's wearing white shorts that end at her knees and fit perfectly; not too tight and nor too loose. On her feet are the normal shinobi sandals in black. Her hair is up in a high ponytail. Her necklace is a chocker with a bell on it with the words, "_Always Loved_" engraved into it. Michiko had given Sakura a pair of leather gloves with a metal plate across the knuckles, though the fingers are cut off. Michiko did not want Sakura to damage her small, petite hands.

The academy was coming in sight and Sakura was getting a little nervous. She's starting in the middle of the year for some odd reason.

_'What if I don't fit in?'_ Sakura wondered.

**_'__Child, do not fret. Everything will be alright. Plus, I'll be right there with you,'_**answered a voice in her head. Sakura had always had a second voice in her head. She could tell he was old with the way he talked. She never told anyone about him, not even her parents. She thought that they would think that she was crazy.

_'But, what if they pick on me? The kids at the other school did.'_

**_'If they pick on you, just ignore them. They only do so to get entertainment. If you do not give them attention, they will leave.'_**

By then, Sakura was in front of the door that will lead her to her new classroom for the next year.

_'I hope this year will be okay,'_ Sakura thought and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Hi again!! This is h3rshy as you know. Now, I want to thank all of the people that either reviewed, favorited, or put this story on alert. Since this is my very first story, that makes me really happy. So, thanks. Now, on with the story! Here's chapter 2 of _'Not the Only One'_! Enjoy!!_

**KEY:**

_'thoughts'_ - These are just any thoughts that any character could make, though they're mainly Sakura's

**_'thoughts'_** - These are just any thoughts that any demon could make, though they're mainly... someone's. I don't want to spoil the story too much.

"Talking" - Just normal talking

* * *

Sakura walked into the room. There were many children sitting around the classroom. Apparently, Sakura had interrupted a speech because everyone was looking at her. She stared at them for a minute then looked around for the teacher. She saw him at the front of the room and walked toward him.

The teacher had brown hair that was styled up in a spiky ponytail. He had warm chocolate eyes and had a scar across the bridge of his nose. He had his hiate-ate around his forehead. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a green flak jacket over it. On his lower half, he wore a pair of dark blue pants that stopped mid-shin. He also wore dark blue shinobi sandals with bandages that covered the rest of his shins. He looked at her curiously until he saw the note held in her hand. Sakura gave it to him then looked at the class.

"Okay, class. As you can see, we have a new student here with us today. I'm Umino Iruka, Sakura. Can you introduce yourself to the class?" Iruka asked.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," Sakura mumbled. She turned towards the class. "Ohayo minna. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu ka. I'm 11 years old and was born in Iwagakure. I like strawberries, training with my otou-san, reading about jutsus, and I like running a lot. I dislike vegetables, getting up in the morning, fanboys, and fangirls. My hobbies are my likes and I like to pull pranks once in a while. And my dream is to become a famous and successful kunoichi. Do you have any questions?"

A hand rose up in the back. Iruka called on the boy and said his name, which was Nara Shikamaru. He had dark brown hair and sleepy eyes. His hair was pulled up like Iruka-sensei's except it looked more like a pineapple. He was wearing a light green shirt with green lining. It was open at the front to show his black fishnet shirt underneath. He had brown shorts and bandages around his thigh to hold his kunai pouch up. He was wearing the standard blue shinobi sandals. "Is your hair naturally pink?" he asked.

Sakura sighed. She knew she would get this question. "Yes, my hair _is_ naturally pink," she said putting extra emphasis on the is.

"Why is your hair pink?!" yelled a boy from the front row. He had sunny yellow hair and cerulean eyes. He had three whisker like marks on each cheek. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a red swirl on the back. He had his kunai pouch where it was supposed to be and had the blue shinobi sandals. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura heard a disbelieving snort in her head. She wondered what was wrong with the voice in her mind.

"Because it just is," Sakura retorted. She heard a few chuckles go around the room.

Sakura heard a voice in the back of the room. "Huh, I think I like this girl." It was a boy with messy chocolate brown hair. He had two red triangles on each side of his cheek and had a white puppy in his gray jacket. He was wearing dark brown shorts with the kunai pouch where it was supposed to be. The boys name is Inuzuka Kiba. She inwardly squealed. The puppy was just so cute! It was completely white except for the brown ear tips. She always felt comfortable around canines, be it wolves, dogs, or puppies.

"Who does she think she is? Acting all high and mighty saying, 'I dislike fanboys and fangirls," a voice from the second row came up. Sakura whipped her head towards the girl. She had pastel blond hair that was up in a high ponytail with a strip in front of her face and baby blue eyes with no pupils. She was wearing a purple turtleneck shirt with the sleeves cut off. It had a flap on the front that came off the turtleneck and had three metal rings on the side. The shirt stopped just below her ribcage and had bandages wrapping around her stomach. She had a skirt that was the same shade of purple that had slits up both sides and bandages wrapping around her thighs. She had white arm warmers that had a purple strip on each side. Finally, she had dark blue shinobi sandals. The girl's name is Yamanaka Ino. She had an annoyed expression on her face and kept glancing at a boy in the front row.

The boy had dark blue/black hair and was styled to look like a chicken's butt. Sakura giggled a little at this. He had onyx eyes and had a stoic look on his face. Based on the number of girls that kept looking at him, Sakura guessed that he was the village heartthrob and at the age of 11! He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a high wide collar that had a red and white fan of the back. He had on white shorts with the kunai pouch and dark blue shinobi sandals. His name is Uchiha Sasuke and, if Sakura remembered correctly, was the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan except for his brother.

"I _think_ I'm Haruno Sakura and I _hate_ fanboys and fangirls because they annoy the crap out of you. Judging by the way you keep glancing, along with almost every other girl, at a certain boy, I guess that you're a fangirl. No wonder you dislike me," Sakura said. She started chuckling at the girl's expression. Then out right laughing. All the young boys in the classroom were entranced by her laughter. To them, it sounded like bells chiming. Sakura soon stopped and looked at the girl. She was red with rage. Ino was getting up and was about to yell at her when Iruka interrupted her.

"Okay, so that's it for the questions. Now, Sakura. I want you to sit next to Hinata. Hinata, please raise your hand," Iruka requested.

A girl in the back shyly raised her hand. Sakura looked at her. She had dark blue hair that was cut at an angle so it was longer in front and shorter in the back with a small flick at the end. Her bangs covered her forehead and had two long bangs that framed her face. She was wearing a thick tan jacket with fur at the bottom and two puff balls that hung from a tan string at the collar. She was wearing black pants that stopped at the middle of her shins with the kunai pouch on her thigh. The girl was wearing deep blue shinobi sandals.

Sakura walked up to her and saw Hinata slowly turn red in the face.

_'Hmm… I wonder what's wrong… She's turning red. Maybe she has a fever?'_

"Hi, I'm Sakura. Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I-I-I-I'm Hi-hi-Hinata," she stuttered quietly.

"Well Hinata-san, I hope that we can be friends," Sakura said. She smiled and Hinata turned even more red in the face.

_'Did I say something wrong?! I just said I wanted to be friends!!'_

"Hinata-san? Did I say something wrong? 'Cause if I did, then I'm really-" Sakura got cut off.

"I-I-it's o-okay, S-S-S-Sakura-san. A-And pl-pl-please j-j-just c-c-call m-me H-Hinata," Hinata requested.

"Okay then, Hinata-chan!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Hinata smiled and looked at Iruka-sensei.

The rest of the day went by with no mishaps. Lunch came by pretty quickly. Sakura and Hinata were pretty fast friends. They decided to sit by the only cherry blossom tree on the grounds. They were talking about Sakura's home schooling and Hinata's family when someone came up to them.

Sakura looked up to find Ino standing there. She had three other girls around her who Sakura recognized as Ami, Nem, and Takako. They were the top four Sasuke fangirls. They always screeched out answers whenever Iruka-sensei called on them. It hurt Sakura's incredibly sensitive ears.

"Yes?" Sakura asked with a bored look. "If you want something, tell me. 'Cause I'm trying to eat my bento."

"Ugh!! You are such a …a… brat!" Ino yelled.

"Well, you are a pig," Sakura said calmly. "Huh. That's a nice nickname. Ino-pig… yeah… I'm gonna call you that from now on, got it?"

"WHAT?!?! I AM NOT A PIG!! Kami, you are so annoying, FOREHEAD-GIRL!" Ino screamed.

"_What_ did you call me?" Sakura hissed. She absolutely hated that name.

"You heard me, Forehead-girl!" Ino answered.

"Pig, you are going down!" Sakura screamed and tackled Ino to the ground. Ino squeaked in surprise and yanked on Sakura's hair. Sakura grunted and punched Ino the stomach. The breath left Ino and she stumbled. By then, their fight had gotten a rather large crowd and most people were chanting, "Fight, Fight, Fight!" Ino got back up and the two girls were circling each other. Sakura drew a kunai from her pouch and launched it at Ino. She barely dodged it and gained a scratch on her pudgy cheek. Ino threw a few shuriken at Sakura. However, they never made it to their target because they were deflected by Iruka's kunai. He had jumped in between the two.

"SAKURA, INO!!" he yelled. The two flinched. "IN THE CLASSROOM, NOW!!"

_'Great. I got into a fight on the first day of school. Isn't mum and dad going to be happy?'_ Sakura thought desolately. She gave an apologizing look to Hinata and walked after Iruka.

"Just what were you two thinking?!" Iruka asked them when they got to the classroom.

"Sensei, Sakura started it!" Ino blamed.

"What?! You were the one who was all up in my face in the first place! You didn't even tell me what you wanted!" Sakura shot at her.

"BE QUIET!" Iruka commanded. They both shut their mouths. By this time, all the students were back in the classroom. "Now, because of this stunt, the whole class will have to perform Henge no Jutsu!" The whole class groaned.

"Now, form a line," he said. The whole class did as was told and Sasuke was first.

"Transform perfectly into me!" Iruka said.

"Henge no Jutsu!" Sasuke said. In a poof of smoke, there was a perfectly transformed Iruka where Sasuke once stood.

"Perfect. Go to the end of the line, Sasuke," Iruka said. Sasuke just grunted.

"Sakura! You're up next!" Iruka yelled.

"Fine, fine. Kami, this is so boring," Sakura whined. She walked up and stood in front of Iruka.

"HENGE NO JUTSU!" she yelled. In a big poof of smoke, where once stood Sakura, was a comical Iruka. He had fish lips and a stupid look on his face. He was about a foot shorter and was rather… chubby. Sakura dispelled the jutsu and fell to the ground laughing. She started rolling around and banging her fists on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Oh my god!!! My stomach hurts! HAHA!!!" Sakura laughed.

"OH MY GOD!!" Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing. Sakura heard Hinata giggling and the rest of the class was either 1) on the ground laughing, 2) giggling, or 3) chuckling. Some were doing none of that and just watching them stoically.

Iruka was red in the face but he said nothing. He was smiling on the inside because of how well Sakura was fitting in with the rest of the class. He soon sighed, though. If Sakura kept this up, she would be friends with Naruto and Kiba in no time. Those two were the class troublemakers.

_'Just what I need. Three troublemakers… Kami help me this year._

**

* * *

**

The rest of the year went by quickly. There were instances when the whole class had a repeat of what happened when Sakura first came there. Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura did a lot of pranks during that time. Naturally, they all became good friends. When Hinata joined the group, the pranking toned down a little due to her innocent nature, but never really stopped.

Today's the day of graduation. Sakura was just getting up out of bed. If you remember correctly, she absolutely hates getting up, so there was a lot of cursing, grumbling, and crashing noises coming out of her bedroom. She finished up in the bathroom and went to her closet to get her outfit for the day. She decided that she would have a new training outfit. She was wearing a black and red striped t-shirt with a black fishnet long-sleeved shirt underneath. Then she has on black shorts that ends one inch above her knees. She has on the same chocker with the bell and the same gloves. On her head, she was wearing a hat that pulled up on the corners to look like cat or dog ears. The hat was black with a red 'X' shape in the right corner and had three silver rings on the left, like Ino's outfit. Her hair was down and had one small braid. To keep the braid together, she had a small 'X' shaped barrette holding it together.

Sakura walked down the stairs and sat down with her parents for breakfast.

"So are you excited, Sakura?" Michiko asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course! I waited all year for this day!" Sakura replied. She really hoped to be put on a team with either Naruto, Kiba, or Hinata but she knew that the chances would be slim. The went through a lot together. Just yesterday, Sakura and Kiba helped Naruto paint the Hokage mountain. Hinata just sighed. She doesn't help in the pranks because of her father. They all got caught and were tied up together in the front of the class. The punishment was to do a Henge no Jutsu. When Naruto went up, he did the Orioke no Jutsu and Iruka fell backwards with a nosebleed.

"Well, it _is_ a big day to be excited about. My little girl is going to be a kunoichi!" Yuki exclaimed and got teary eyed. Michiko rolled her eyes at him. He was being overdramatic.

"Remember, we won't be there to congratulate you after school," Yuki reminded. "When you get home, we'll have a big dinner ready for you. Oh, and tell Naruto that he's invited, too. Even if he doesn't pass, which I highly doubt will happen, he's still invited." Yuki and Michiko had met Naruto and accepted him as part of the family. It's rare to ever see the two ever apart.

"Okay. I'll make sure that I'll be good today," Sakura promised. Sakura was always getting into fights with Ino. It was rare to ever have a day when they _didn't_ fight.

"So, now that that's all cleared up, dig in! You have to be well fed to perform right!" Michiko said. Sakura dug into her chocolate chip pancakes. In the matter of a few moments, a whole stack of pancakes was gone. Sakura had a very big appetite. Like how Naruto was with ramen.

Sakura pulled on her open toed boots that ended at her knees. "Bye mum! Bye dad!" Sakura called out to her parents and left the house. She was walking down the main road when she saw Ino walk out of her house.

_'Ugh, it's Ino-pig,'_ Sakura thought.

**_'Maybe you should race her. See if she's gotten better at all,'_** the voice in her head said.

_'Maybe I should…Bet I could beat her. All she does is fawn over Sasuke. She doesn't train at all! She just wears makeup and that hideous perfume! Ugh, the smell is horrible!! It makes my nose hurt just thinking about it.'_

_'**I know, child. The smell hurts me, too. As I said before, you should race her and see her expression when she loses.'**_

_'That's a wonderful idea.'_

"Hey, Ino-pig," Sakura greeted as Ino walked up to her. They started walking towards the academy.

"Heh, forehead-girl. I don't even know why you're going to class today. You're gonna fail," Ino remarked.

"Yeah right. The person that's gonna fail is you, Ino," Sakura retorted. She started walking faster and inwardly smirked when she saw Ino do the same. Sakura went faster and Ino matched her step for step. Soon, they were flat out running to the academy. Sakura, of course, was holding back. When they were near the academy, Sakura went even faster and reached the classroom first. She was there for about a minute as she waited for Ino to catch up.

"What took so long, pig?" she asked. She wasn't even slightly out of breath.

"You…cheated!" Ino panted out.

"No, I just held back so I could see your face when you lose!" Sakura laughed. She walked into the classroom and spotted Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata sitting together. They had all gotten pretty close during the year.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted. She hugged Hinata and bumped knuckles with Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey Sak. So are you pumped up for graduation?" Kiba asked using Sakura nickname.

"Who wouldn't? I mean, today's the day that we start to really become ninjas!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh Naruto. My parents wanted to invite you over for a congratulatory dinner. You comin'?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I'll come! I have nothing else to do," Naruto answered.

"How 'bout you guys?" Sakura questioned Hinata and Kiba.

"Can't. Clan dinner," was all Kiba said.

"I-I-I-I c-c-can't c-come ei-either. M-my f-f-family h-has a-a m-meeting th-th-that I-I ha-have t-to at-attend," came Hinata's broken answer. She looked down in sadness.

"Aww. It's alright Hinata! You can come over any time! You're always welcome at my house!" Sakura consoled. It's true. Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto all met Sakura's parents and Yuki and Michiko were ecstatic that Sakura had made so many friends so soon. Michiko absolutely loves Hinata and Yuki was happy that he's not always the only man in the house.

"Okay class!! Today's graduation time! We will be performing the Bunshin no Jutsu! We'll call you up in alphabetical order!" Iruka called. "Aburame, Shino! You're up first!"

"Ugh…This is gonna take a while," Sakura whined. She jumped up on the desk and laid down.

"WHAT?!?! We have to do the Bunshin?! I suck at that!" Naruto yelled.

"Dude! Calm down! You can't be that bad," Kiba said.

"H-h-he's r-r-r-right N-N-Naruto-kun. Y-y-you c-c-can't b-b-be th-th-that b-bad," Hinata consoled.

"No your wrong! I'm absolutely horrible at this jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"Will you shut up, dobe!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto across the room.

"No you shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled back.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

_"Dobe!"_

_"Teme!"_

_"**DOBE!"**_

_"**TEME!"**_

This kept on going until Sakura finally lost her patience.

**_"__SHUT UP!!!!"_**roared Sakura. Everybody jumped. They all knew about Sakura's furious temper. "Thank you," Sakura said and laid back down.

"Next, Haruno Sakura!" Iruka called.

"UGH!!! I just laid down!" she whined.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Hi!! Again, this is h3rshy. I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I have been overloaded with schoolwork and personal problems. For school, we have to do a music research project that takes up to two hours a night and I'd rather not delve into personal problems... for they are personal! ^^ I'd like to give a shout-out for those that reviewed, faved, or read this story!! Thank you for doing so! It means a lot to me and my review deprived story... So let's get on with the show!! Here's chapter three of _Not the Only One_!! Enjoy!!_

**KEY:**

_'thoughts'_ - These are just any thoughts that any character could make, though they're mainly Sakura's

**_'thoughts'_** - These are just any thoughts that any demon could make, thought they're mainly the Houkou's

"Talking" - Just normal talking

* * *

The whole class has just taken the test and everyone passed. Everyone except Naruto. He was sitting outside on the swing and watching all the parents congratulate their children.

"I'm so proud!" a woman said to her child.

"You did great," a father said to his son.

"Hey, isn't that the boy?" a woman asked another.

"Yeah, that's him. I can't believe they even let him into the academy. I mean he's the-"

"Shh!! We're not allowed to talk about that!" the woman interrupted her.

"Naruto! You ready to go?" a voice called out to him.

"Huh? Go where Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"To my house, duh! I can't believe you forgot! You're coming to my house for dinner, remember?" Sakura reminded. She secretly gave the two women a glare. They saw and shivered and walked away.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto said. What Sakura didn't know was that Mizuki had already planted the idea of stealing the Sacred Scroll of Sealing into Naruto's head.

It was late and Naruto was walking through the forest. He had a great time at Sakura's home. Her parents were awesome and treated him like a person. Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Sealing and was practicing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in a clearing with a hut when Sakura found him.

"Naruto! What the heck are you doing!" Sakura asked.

"I'm practicing a new jutsu!" he answered.

"You do know that you took the Sacred Scroll of Sealing and all available jounin, chuunin, heck even some ANBU and genin are looking for you!" she yelled at him. "First, give me that scroll!"

"Why?" he asked as she took it from him.

"Because I want to look at it, too," she answered. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hmm… Kage Bunshin, huh? Solid clones that retain information…Could be extremely useful…," Sakura muttered to herself. She memorized all the information and strapped it to her back. They heard a rustle in the bushes. Sakura's senses jumped into high gear.

"Who's there? Whoever you are, come out or I'll stab you in the stomach with a spork!" Sakura threatened.

"Calm down, Sakura. It's just me," a voice called out. Iruka stepped out of the bushes. _'He's just been out here practicing… But what's Sakura doing here?' _Iruka wondered casting Sakura a curious glance.

Sakura saw this look. "Sensei, I was just here to bring the scroll back. But only after I saw the jutsu that Naruto saw," she said.

Iruka nearly fell over at her statement. _'Same old Sakura,'_ Iruka thought.

"Listen, Iruka-sensei. I'm gonna show you the new jutsu that I learned and you're gonna let me graduate. Then everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from the scroll passes, right? Am I right?" Naruto asked. Sakura just looked at Naruto questioningly.

'_Where did he get that idea from?'_

"Huh? Where'd you get that idea from?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me!" Naruto said. "He told me where to find the scroll, and where this place is!"

'_Mizuki?'_ Iruka thought.

Suddenly, a barrage of kunai flew out and headed straight towards Naruto. They never made their target when Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way. He couldn't save himself, though, when the kunai lodged themselves to his arms and legs, pinning him to the hut behind him.

"So you found our little hideout," Mizuki said. He appeared amused as he appeared on a tree branch with two fuma shuriken on his back.

"So that's how it is, huh? We all should have known!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki ignored him and turned towards Naruto. "Naruto! Give me the scroll!" he commanded.

"Wait," Naruto looked between his teachers. "What's going on?"

"Naruto, don't give Mizuki the scroll," Iruka said. "It holds forbidden jutsu that can put Konoha at risk. Mizuki used you so he can get the scroll for his own power."

"He's just trying to scare you, Naruto. He just doesn't want you to have the scroll," Misuse lied.

"Don't let him fool you, Naruto. He's lying," Iruka warned. He tried to pull out the kunai from his leg. Sakura, who had been forgotten, hid in the trees' shadows.

"Oh, I'll tell you who's been lying," Mizuki said.

"No, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled. Sakura narrowed her eyes when she saw the look of dread on Iruka's face.

"Everyone's been lying to you, Naruto. Since the law that was formed twelve years ago," Mizuki started.

"What law?" Naruto asked.

"NO MIZUKI!!! It's forbidden to say anything about it!" Iruka yelled. Sakura clenched her hands. What was so forbidden there had to be a law that kept people for talking about it?

"The law is… that no one can tell you that the nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi, is in _you!_" Miyuki exclaimed. "The demon that killed Iruka's parents and the one that destroyed our village has control over your body. You _are_ the nine-tailed fox, Naruto!" Naruto's eyes grew and Sakura narrowed hers.

'_How dare that man say that Naruto is a demon!! He will pay for saying such things!!!'_

'_**So, the Kyuubi container is that boy…? So my guess was right.'**_ The voice in Sakura's head said this in a volume that Sakura would not notice.

"STOP!!" Iruka yelled.

"They've been lying to you all your life, Naruto. Didn't you think it was weird, the way they treated you? They treated you just like dirt! Like they hated you for even being alive!" Mizuki said chuckling madly.

"No! No, no, no! That's not true!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"That's why they'll never accept you! Even your sensei hates you!" Mizuki accused. Iruka tried to get to Naruto but the kunai in his leg caused him so much pain he couldn't move. "Die, Naruto!!" Mizuki yelled as he threw one of his fuma shuriken at Naruto.

"Get down, Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto got down. He was too distraught to do anything else. Nothing happened. Then he felt a warm liquid drip on him. He opened his eyes and saw brown hair and kind brown eyes looking at him.

The fuma shuriken that was supposed to hit him, was lodged firmly in Iruka's back. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of his teacher risking his life for him. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight and was overcome with guilt. She wanted to run over and help, but something was keeping her back.

"W-why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're the same," Iruka told him. "When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me… they just forgot I was there.

"My grades were horrible… and I became the class clown. I wanted them to see me… and know my name. I did exactly what you do. I did crazy things to get their attention. I know exactly how you feel Naruto. I should have been there for you. But I let you down… and I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much… no one should be alone like that," Iruka concluded.

Mizuki laughed at the heart-felt, tear-jerking scene in front of him. Sakura turned to glare at him.

'_I can't believe he could laugh at Naruto or Iruka-sensei's pain!!!'_

'_**Child, this man is evil. When the time comes, give him what he deserves.'**_

'_I'll do just that! Man! I should have brought that spork!! I would absolutely love to shove it in his stomach!'_

'_**Heh heh… you make me laugh child.'**_

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! Iruka had his parents killed by the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi is in you! He'd do anything to get the scroll from you," Mizuki told him. Naruto got up and ran towards the tree that Sakura was hiding at.

"Then it's too bad!! I don't have it!" Naruto yelled. Mizuki grew wide-eyed at this and clenched his teeth.

"Then who does?!" Muzuki questioned.

"I do," Sakura proclaimed, walking out of the shadow of the tree and stood beside Naruto.

"Sak?! You're still here?" Naruto asked.

"Well duh!! Why would I leave my friend here with a crazy nut?" she asked him.

"H-How much did you hear?" Mizuki did not want her to hate him, along with her powerful father.

"All of it," she told him and glared her iciest glare. It was pretty scary due to the fact that she had slits in her eyes and that they were subtly glowing.

"Well well. Little Sakura-chan. The _only_ person in the class that produced not only 3 but _9 _perfect Bunshins," Mizuki said.

"So what if I did nine perfect Bunshin? What's the point of this question?" she asked him.

"Well, I just thought that that was a little advanced for your age and rank," he shrugged.

"Okay, fine. I had practice with my father. Does that answer your question?" she said.

"If you can perform so many perfect Bunshins, why would you take the scroll?" he wondered.

"Well, I wanted to look at the many jutsu in this scroll. They're very informative, ya'know?" she told him. "It's not that hard to memorize everything with a photographic memory."

"You're lying," he accused.

"Nope. Everything I said is true. All I have to do is practice and with my perfect chakra control, it won't be hard to perfect it all," she said and shrugged.

"Why don't you give it to me?" Mizuki suggested.

"Why the heck would I want to give it to a prick like you?! You called Naruto a demon! You laughed at Iruka-sensei's misfortune!! I'd rather stab you in the stomach with a spork, then give it to you!!" she yelled. Iruka sweat dropped at her threat with the spork.

'_She really likes sporks, doesn't she?'_ Iruka thought.

'_Does she really care enough about me to ignore that I have a demon in me?' _Naruto wondered.

"Fine. You won't give it to me willingly. I'll just make you!" Mizuki jumped at Sakura as she left the clearing through the trees.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped after her.

"You know… Naruto will do anything to make sure Sakura's safe," Mizuki started. "Maybe even release the Kyuubi. Sakura… well, I don't know much about her, but she has a major secret that even she does not know. Maybe that secret will be revealed… and I'll harness that power."

"No… Naruto won't let the Kyuubi overpower him.. He's stubborn like that… and I won't let you near Sakura!" Iruka said.

"You're joking," Mizuki said. "As soon as I get rid of Naruto, and get to Sakura, I'll come back for you." He jumped off after the two twelve-year olds.

'_I won't let you two get anywhere near those two!' _Iruka thought.

* * *

The Sandaime was watching all of this happening in his crystal ball. Naruto was starting to catch up to Sakura who was trying to get as far away from Mizuki as possible.

"That Mizuki is so stupid," the Sandaime said. "He made Naruto feel absolutely awful. His emotional distress could unleash the Kyuubi. And then, with Sakura feeling such hatred at Mizuki, she could unleash the Houkou. This is not good. If either happens, we're all doomed. We could barely handle one demon. Just imagine 2..."

* * *

Naruto was running after Sakura telling her to wait for him. Apparently, she hadn't heard and kept going.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he caught up with the container. "Everything that Mizuki said was untrue! Help me catch Sakura! Mizuki's going to kill you and take Sakura and the scroll away!"

Naruto growled and jumped forward to tackle the brunette and trying to make it as painful as possible. Iruka fell to the ground and skidded on his back. Naruto dropped to the ground from his perch on a branch and skidded towards the man on his feet. He was panting and sweating from all the running. Sakura, hearing the noise, came back to investigate. Her breathing had not even changed pace.

"It's not possible," 'Iruka' said. "How did you know Naruto? How did you know that," 'Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke. "it was actually me?"

"Because," 'Naruto' disappeared in a similar puff of smoke. "_I'm_ Iruka." Sakura gasped and tried to find Naruto's chakra signature.

"You're a fool," Mizuki sneered. "Why are you protecting the demon? He's the one that wiped out your family."

"I don't care what you say. You're not killing Naruto _or_ getting Sakura and the scroll," Iruka said defiantly. Naruto, who was hiding in a bush, and Sakura, hiding behind a tree, gasped and their eyes widened in shock. Their sensei, orphaned by the beast in Naruto and pranked on by Sakura, was defending them.

"As if you could stop me. Don't you understand? Naruto is a mirror of me in his own way," Mizuki told him.

"How so?" Iruka said. He was ready to defend Naruto if anything said was out of line.

"Naruto wants the scroll for his own power and vengeance; that's how demons are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything he sees," Mizuki informed him.

"You're right," Iruka admitted. Naruto gasped and Sakura growled.

"So it's true…," Naruto said to himself. "Iruka-sensei never believed in me. He hates me like everyone else."

"I never would have thought that Iruka hated Naruto…," Sakura whispered.

"That's how beasts are. But that's not who Naruto is," Iruka said. Naruto and Sakura's ears perked up. "He's nothing like that. Sure, Naruto messes up a lot of times and everybody jumps him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates a beast and Naruto. Naruto is nothing like the Kyuubi. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure!"

Naruto started crying at this point and Sakura just kept getting angrier and angrier at Mizuki for what he said about Naruto.

"You really believe all of that stuff? Iruka, I was going to go after you after Naruto, but I changed my mind. So get ready to DIE!!!!" Mizuki yelled the last word and launched himself at Iruka, fuma shuriken in hand.

'_So, this is end, huh? At least I was able to delay Mizuki enough that Naruto and Sakura could get away…'_ Iruka thought. However, before Mizuki got close enough, Naruto came out and kicked Mizuki in the jaw. Sakura jumped out and punched Mizuki in the stomach. She flipped back and landed next to Naruto. They were both in front of Iruka, protecting him.

'_Naruto! Sakura!'_ Iruka thought.

"Not bad… I expected more from you, though, Sakura," Mizuki said as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"If you ever touch Iruka-sensei again," Naruto threatened. "I'll kill you!!" Sakura just nodded along with Naruto and smiled an evil smile.

"Such big words," Mizuki said. "I can completely kill you in one move!"

"Take your best shot, fool!" Naruto said and placed his hands in the special seal for Kage Bunshin. "I'll give it back a hundred fold!"

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do!" Mizuki yelled with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Fine! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!" Naruto yelled. A big puff of smoke surrounded the area and in there place was a hundred Narutos. They were in a big circle around Mizuki. Iruka gazed at him in pride and shock. It was an advanced jutsu and takes a lot of chakra to do so many.

"What?" Mizuki gasped. He looked around at the Naruto clones and collapsed to the ground. The clones yelled taunts at him like 'Come on!' and 'Give me your best shot!'.

"If you're not going to come at _us…_," one clone started.

"…Then we'll come after _you,"_ another clone finished.

"Yeah!!! And I'll help him!!!!" Sakura yelled. She performed Kage Bunshin and 40 or so came out. Sakura stuck her hand in her shuriken pouch and her eyes brightened as she found something in there. She pulled her hand out and everyone saw her holding a specially made giant metal spork.

"I thought I lost this!!" she exclaimed and hugged it to her chest. Everyone sweat dropped at this. "Now, I can follow up with my threat!" Mizuki started trembling as the other Sakura clones pulled out similar sporks and gazed at him with evil eyes.

Mizuki gasped as all of the clones, Naruto's and Sakura's, started laughing. The man, knowing he was beat, let out a slightly fearful and frustrated yell, as Naruto and Sakura unleashed her clones on him. Iruka smiled as he saw the clones all working together.

* * *

When the beating was done, Mizuki laid on the ground with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He groaned in pain and relief that the clones had stopped.

"Sorry… we kinda got carried away…," Naruto apologized to Iruka.

"I'm not. He deserved what he got for saying all of those hurtful things to you," Sakura scoffed.

Iruka just gazed on in shock. _'That was amazing! Naruto is definitely on his way to becoming a ninja. I know exactly what to reward him with, but I'm not sure about Sakura…"_

"Naruto, I have something that I want to give you," Iruka said.

"I'll be right back Sak," Naruto said and followed Iruka.

"Sensei, how much longer?" Naruto asked. His eyes were closed like how Iruka wanted him to do.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Iruka said.

Naruto did so and the first thing he saw was a new hiatae-ate in Iruka's hands.

"Nice, Naruto," Sakura congratulated with a smirk.

"Congratulations Naruto," Iruka said. "You deserve it. And to celebrate, how about we go for ramen. Sakura you're invite too."

"AWESOME!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Alright, I'll come Iruka-sensei," Sakura agreed.

"Hey, I bet I could eat more ramen than you, Sak!!" Naruto said.

"Oh, you're on!" Sakura said. She chased after Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen stand with Iruka trailing behind with a smile.

'_Naruto, this is only just the beginning of your journey of being a ninja. The road will only get tougher. If I told you that now, it'd ruin the moment. I'll tell you later… over ramen of course.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**READ!!!!! This is a note about the story. I'm sorry that it's not a new chapter, I'm working on the fourth chapter. This is especially important.**_

Do you remember in the second chapter about Sakura's new training outfit?? You do? Well, I have a picture of that outfit up on my profile! … Okay, I tweaked some of it here and there, but the base of the outfit is from the picture. If you want a visual image of the description that I put up, go to my profile and click (or copy and paste) the hyperlink.

Oh, and beneath that section of my profile is another section. This is basically just previews (more of summaries) of future stories. I want your opinions on them!! If you like them, send me a message and I'll think about putting it up!! The more the merrier!! When I get a certain amount of 'okays', like maybe 10-15 not much, I'll put them up!

So, a little recap. **THIS IS A NOTE ABOUT A PICTURE OF SAKURA'S OUTFIT. And this is basically an advertisement of future stories.** So, I hope that all my readers paid attention to this, and go look at the link (and possibly new stories). And keep watch for more chapters!!! ^^

Signing out,

h3rshy ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_Hi!! Yet again, here I am! I hope you all have had a nice break. I sure did! Four day weekend, boo yah!! It was absolutely awesome and through the entire weekend, I was working on this chapter! How nice of me to spend my weekend time over my review deprived story... ^^ Now I know that the last chapter wasn't exactly a chapter so this is to make up for that! It isn't exactly very good in my opinion but some say otherwise. After this chapter, I'll try to work diligently and try to update once every two weeks. Maybe not. But enough of my rambling!! On with the story!! Here's the much anticipated actual chapter 4 of '_Not the Only One_'! Enjoy!!_

**KEY:**

"speaking" - plain old speaking

_'thinking'_ - of course there's thinking

**_'demon speech'_** - demon speech

* * *

The next day, Sakura walked to her classroom. She was in the exact same outfit as she has designated it her training outfit even it was a little unfit for it. Hey, she absolutely loved the hat and it could hide any weapons that she wanted.

_'Last night was fun… It's really nice to know that Naruto passed.'_

_**'Child, remember that he has the Kyuubi.'**_ the voice in her head had said that with an almost respectful tone to his voice.

_'I know that and I don't care. He is who he is and that won't stop me from being a best friend.'_

_**'I would expect nothing else from you.'**_ he chuckled.

By then, Sakura had reached the courtyard outside the academy. She could see Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted with a smile. She hugged Hinata and head butted Kiba. When she turned to Naruto, they shared a secret smile and they bumped fists.

_'I wonder if he would tell Hinata and Kiba...'_

"You guys ready for the teams?" she asked as they walked up the steps.

"Of course!! I just hope we don't get split up…" Kiba said.

"Th-they w-w-wouldn't d-do t-th-that w-w-ould t-they?" Hinata stuttered quietly.

"If they do, hopefully we have one of each other on the team. I, for one, do not want to be paired up with the Uchiha. He's a big prick," Sakura proclaimed.

"Yeah…," Naruto muttered.

They got to their homeroom by now. They walked in and looked for seats. There were two seats in the back and two in the front. Hinata and Kiba chose to sit in the back so that left Naruto and Sakura the front two seats by Sasuke.

_'Ugh… I don't want to sit next to the prick… but if I don't want a fight between him and Naruto, I'll have to… Okay, just bear it Sakura. It's not like you'll spend the rest of your life with him.'_

_'**That's what you think, child.'**_

_'Huh… what do you mean?'_ She didn't get an answer though. She just shrugged and turned her thoughts outward and was surprised to find Naruto on the desk and glaring at Sasuke who was returning the favor.

"What the heck are you doing, Naruto?" she asked him. They both ignored her.

_'That teme's elbow is too close to Sakura's hand for my tastes.'_ Naruto thought as he nudged Sasuke's elbow from Sakura's hand with his foot.

_'What is the dobe doing?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled.

Just then, the boy in front of Naruto got up and his elbow nudged Naruto forward towards Sasuke. Their lips touched and it formed what one would call a kiss. All the Sasuke fangirls screamed that their precious Sasuke-kun had his kiss stolen away. Hinata fainted and everyone else, Sakura included, started laughing. Naruto and Sasuke sprang apart as soon as their lips touched. Naruto started retching and Sasuke wiped his mouth on his sleeve repeatedly.

"GAH!!! Naruto-dobe!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ew!! Teme germs!! I think I'm gonna be sick!!" Naruto yelled and started gagging more.

_'I sense danger…'_ Naruto thought and turned around to face the crowd of fangirls that were cracking their knuckles and glaring at Naruto dangerously.

"You are going to die, Naruto," they growled murderously. Ino lunged at Naruto with her fist extended. Hinata closed her eyes and expected to her friend, and secret crush, being beaten. She opened her eyes and saw Sakura above Naruto and holding Ino's fist in her hand. Sakura was glaring murderously at Ino and Ino shrunk back from her gaze.

Sakura felt a strange sensation. It was an emotion of extreme protection, anger, and aggression. Her mind was clear of all thoughts. The only thing that made it through the haze of her emotions was, _'This girl is attacking a member of my pack. She must be destroyed.'_ and, _'What's happening?'_

"**WHAT** are you doing to a member of my pack?" Sakura growled out in a low voice. Her voice was rougher, deeper. It sent shivers up and down everyone's spines. Though, Naruto was wondering where he had heard the voice and why it sounds familiar.

_'I wonder what's up with Sakura?'_ he wondered.

_**'Huh, so this girl is the container for the Houkou… I never would have guessed,'**_ the Kyuubi whispered. It was in a volume that Naruto did not notice. Outside of Naruto's mind, Sakura was getting more animalistic. The slits in her eyes grew even more pronounced and she started growing fangs, though no one noticed yet.

"Well?" she asked Ino. She never got an answer, however, because Iruka walked in at that moment.

"Settle down class!" he called. Sakura was startled out of her phase and reverted back to normal. She wondered what she was doing standing up and holding Ino's fist in her hand. She shook her head and sat down. The class was startled out of their trance and repeated her actions.

_'I wonder what's up with Sakura?'_ thought Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba at the same time.

_'That was freakin' scary! What is up with that girl?'_ Ino thought. She shuddered when she remembered Sakura's gaze pinning her to her spot. It was so demonic.

"Now, I have the team lists," Iruka started. Everyone perked up and stared intently at Iruka. "After lunch, you will meet with your team sensei after lunch."

"The teams go as followed, team one," Iruka droned on and on. Sakura paid no attention to what he was saying. She only waited for her name, Hinata's, Kiba's, or Naruto's.

"Okay, team 7, will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," both Naruto jumped up and high-fived each other. " and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka continued. Sakura and Naruto slumped and their foreheads hit the desk in front of them.

"UGH!!!! WHY?!?! Why did we get paired up with him?" Sakura wailed out. Ino looked like she wanted to say something but she was scared of what Sakura would do to her.

Hinata frowned at not being with Sakura or Naruto. But she still had a chance to be with Kiba. Maybe they'll be paired up.

"Team 8 will be made of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba and Hinata smiled at each other. At least they had each other as friends. "and Aburame Shino. You're sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Now, team 8 will be of," Iruka continued. No one bothered to pay attention until their names were called.

"Team 10 will be of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru smirked at Ino. She had just told him that she didn't want to be on his team. "and Akimichi Chouji." Said boy was sitting in the front row and was eating a bag of potato chips. He had on a white shirt with a red design on it with a green shirt on top of it that was open. He had a white scarf wrapped around his neck and had red swirls on his cheeks. Chouji had on light brown/tan shorts with bandages wrapping around his shins and his forearms. He also has his ears pierced and was wearing the kunai pouch and standard shinobi sandals.

_'Ah!!! Why do I have to be with the lazy-ass and food boy?!?'_ she shrieked in her mind.

"Hey, pig," Sakura whispered. Ino looked at her. "You wanna trade teammates? I'd take any of your teammates instead of Sasuke." Shikamaru and Chouji, who had heard her say that, blushed slightly.

"Are you saying that any of them are better than Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked her scandalized. Just the thought that anyone was better than Sasuke horrified her.

"Of course. He has chicken ass hair. I'd want anyone other than him," Sakura muttered.

"What's so good about Sasuke?" Shikamaru wondered.

"You're a boy, you wouldn't understand," Ino said.

"All I see is a boy who's stuck up, arrogant, and a bastard," Sakura pointed out. Ino gaped at her. "I really don't understand what you see in him."

"He's super awesome hot! He's, like, the best genin here!" Ino told her.

"Still don't see it," Sakura uttered.

By then, the bell rang and everyone ran out to get lunch. Sakura met up with her friends by the courtyard.

"Man!! I can't believe we have the teme!" Naruto complained.

"I know!! Now we're all split up!" Sakura added.

"I-it's o-o-okay," Hinata consoled.

"Yea, at least we have at least one other friend in each group," Kiba pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Sakura admitted.

They started talking about random stuff. At one point in the conversation, Sakura's long lost spork came up. She pulled it our of her pouch and showed it to Kiba and Hinata. She proudly stated that she's had it since she was but a young girl of four years old. The group sweatdropped when she hugged it to her chest. Soon, the bell rang and everyone went back in to meet up with their teammates.

It's been one hour and team 7's jounin still hasn't shown up. Naruto was irritatedly pacing across the front room. Sakura was lounged on her desk on her back with her arm across her eyes. Sasuke was sitting at his desk and brooding.

"AHH!!! Where is he?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke twitched.

"Shut up, dobe," he said.

"Be patient, Naruto," Sakura chided. She had still not looked at him. He pouted.

"But, Sak!! He hasn't been here in… 1 hour!" Naruto said.

"He's probably late or something," Sakura guessed.

"Yea, 1 hour late," Sasuke added.

"Well, for a punishment, I think that we should do something," Naruto suggested. Sakura sat up and looked at him.

"You mean, like a prank?" she asked him. She had a strange sparkle in her eyes. Naruto nodded and she smirked. Sakura went up to him and they put their heads together and started murmuring in hushed voices. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_'They're so immature… I don't know why I have to be on a team with them. They'll just slow me down,'_ Sasuke thought. He heard a scraping sound and looked toward the door. Sakura was pushing a chair towards the door. Naruto jumped on and put an eraser between the door and the doorframe so when someone opened the door, it would fall on their head.

Sakura and Naruto ran to their seats when they heard footsteps in the hallway.

_'Oooh, I can't wait! I love pranks!! Who do you think is going to walk through the door? It better not be Iruka-sensei!'_ Sakura thought.

_**'Hush, child. We will find out soon enough,'**_ the voice said.

As soon as that thought appeared, a hand showed up between the door and the doorframe. Everyone's eyes snapped to the door. It was like it was in slow motion. The hand pushed open the door and a head appeared. The eraser fell in slow motion onto the head with a _'poof'_ of eraser dust. Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing.

_'Is this really a jounin?'_ Sasuke thought.

The person had, oddly enough, silver hair that was cut at an angle and seemed to defy gravity. His hiate-ate was on his forehead and was pulled to cover his left eye. He also had a mask to cover the bottom half of his face. The jounin had on a navy blue shirt with a green jounin flak jacket on top. The person also had dark blue pants that stopped mid-shin with bandages wrapping around the rest of his shin and had black shinobi sandals.

"Oh my god!! I can't believe you fell for that!" Naruto yelled through his laughs. Sakura just kept laughing. She couldn't get anything out.

"My first impression of you all is… I hate you," the jounin said bluntly. Naruto and Sakura abruptly stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Meet me on the roof," he said and poofed out.

"Race ya, Naruto!" Sakura challenged and ran out the door towards the stairs.

"You're on, Sak!" he yelled and chased after her.

"Idiots," Sasuke sighed and followed them but at a more sedate pace.

As soon as they were all up on the roof, the newly made genins sat down on the steps. Sakura was in between the two boys and had her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Sasuke sat to her right and had his elbows propped up on his knees. His hands were laced together in front of his mouth successfully hiding his chin, upper lip, and mouth. Naruto, who sat on Sakura's left, was slouching against the wire fence behind them with his arms folded behind his head. Kakashi, the jounin, was sitting on a bench that was on the roof. He wasn't really paying attention to the genins and was reading a book that was titled _'Icha Icha Paradise'_.

_'I wonder what sensei's book is about?'_ Sakura wondered.

**_'You amaze me sometimes with your innocence, child,'_ **the voice sighed.

_'What do you mean?'_

_**'It's nothing…'**_

_'Oh well…'_

"So… how about we start with introducing ourselves?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, tell me about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams. All that jazz," Kakashi answered with a wave of his hand.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself. Sakura nodded.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you about my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future… I never really thought about that… As for my hobbies… I have a lot." Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well… that was informative," Sakura said to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yea. All he said was his name!" Naruto nodded. Sasuke just grunted.

"Okay. Now, your turn!" Kakashi stated cheerfully. He turned to Naruto. "You. Blondy. You're up."

"Alright! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like to hang out with Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, and Kiba. I like ramen, but I really like Ichiraku's ramen! But I hate the three minute wait for the ramen to cook. My hobbies… are pranks I guess. And my future dream is to be the Hokage!! Then everyone will acknowledge me!" Naruto concluded while pumping his fist in the air.

_'He's grown up in an interesting way,'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Heh… Go Naruto!! Show the village that you're someone to be recognized!! I bet you'll be an awesome Hokage!'_ Sakura thought.

"Next. Pinky, you go," Kakashi pointed at Sakura. She grew a tic mark on her forehead. She glared at Kakashi.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like strawberries, training with my otou-san, reading about jutsus, running, and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are vegetables, getting up in the morning, fanboys, fangirls, and people calling me Pinky. My hobbies are my likes and I like to pull pranks once in a while. Last but not least, I want to be a famous and successful kunoichi." She stated with an added glare when she said she disliked being called Pinky.

_'Well… how wrong my first impressions are. I thought that maybe she would be obsessed with a boy,'_ Kakashi thought.

_'YEAH!!!! GO SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke, being Sasuke, did not think anything other than a resounding _'Hn'_.

"Okay, next, emo boy," Kakashi ordered. Sakura and Naruto snickered at the _'emo'_ part. Sasuke glared at them.

"… My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like a lot of things and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. My dream… it's more of an ambition, really. It is to kill a certain man," Sasuke said. Everything was silent after he finished.

_'K-kill…? Does he want to kill me…?'_ Naruto thought as he thought about the days earlier events.

_'What… the… heck… This kid is seriously messed up,'_ Sakura thought. The voice in her mind grunted.

_**'Remember, child? This is the last Uchiha; the rest were killed off by his brother. Who do you think he wants to kill?'**_ Sakura's metaphorical jaw dropped.

_'Y-you don't think he wants to kill his own brother…?'_

_**'People do and think crazy things when their loved ones are murdered…'**_ The voice reminisced. Sakura couldn't help but think that his tone sounded like he understood.

_'My guess was correct then,'_ was all Kakashi thought. He coughed into his hand to gain the attention of his three new students.

"Now that we have the introductions done, I have to explain something to you three," Kakashi said. The three genin perked up a bit.

"Tomorrow, you have to take an exam," was all he got out before Naruto exploded.

"EXAM?! What exam?! We already took one to get here!"

"Yeah!! Kakashi-sensei, why do we have to take another one?!" Sakura asked. Sasuke just grunted a noncommittal sound.

"Heh, heh, heh…," Kakashi chuckled. The three 12 year olds looked at him. "That exam was just to see which ones had the potential to become a ninja. The one that I'm giving you is to see if you would make it. Just so you know, I have not passed a single team to this day." The three genins' eyes widened. "Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6 o' clock. Bring all of your ninja equipment. Oh!… Don't eat breakfast, you'll get sick." After his instructions, he poofed out and all that was left was smoke.

"Man… No one passed his test… Imagine how hard it'd be…," Sakura muttered and began walking away. Naruto followed her and they began chatting. Sasuke turned and walked the opposite direction. When Sakura saw that, she called out to him.

"Hey, teme!" Sasuke turned around and glared at her. "Oh, don't give me that look! I was gonna invite you to come with us to get some ramen!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "Stop looking at me like that!! … So you comin' or not?" Sasuke contemplated a bit and shrugged. He turned around and followed them to Ichiraku's.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry if you guys were all expecting some great and wonderful chapter… or at least, an explanation as to why it has taken me this long to do anything with my stories. And you guys are getting an explanation. No chapter or anything…

This is actually very difficult for me to say but I'm no longer continuing my stories. It's not a permanent thing. Or at least I hope it's not permanent. I'm just going to be going over my stories and making changes to them. Some [changes] will be small and some will be extremely large changes. So large that you'll notice them from a mile away.

The reasons as to why I am putting this up are numerous. Different reasons for each story. "Not the Only One" is being rewritten because there was simply no where to go from there. It honestly would've just gone on with the Naruto plotline and I really don't like that. At all. I know it sounds arrogant to say this but I do want to stand out from all the other authors who write stories like this. That can't happen if I keep writing like this. Some of you will agree and some of you won't. That's okay with me because I've already made up my mind. This story is going to be rewritten entirely.

I thank everyone who has followed this story through the five chapters that I've written before stopping. Thank you and I hope you'll read the rewrite whenever I publish that. It's all I can ask for.

-h3rshy


	7. Author's Plea

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

h3rshy675


End file.
